Fool's Gold
by Dragonstormgirl
Summary: Sideswipe always knew it was a bad idea to mess with his brother's paint. But after a prank goes awry, he finds out just how scary a pissed off Jazz and Sunstreaker can be. G1, no pairings. Just a little bit of crack that popped into mind recently.


**AN- Been needing to finish this for a while now. Finally did and I am very pleased with how it turned out. I hope you guys like my little foray into G1.**

Thunderous footfalls echo throughout the Ark, heralding the immanent destruction of someone or something. Mechs fall back from the owner of said footfalls as if he is the plague. Even the bravest cower in fear as he passes by, afraid of gaining his boundless fury. Even Optimus Prime and Ratchet take a step back, fearing his retribution to the one who crossed him. Whoever decided it was a good idea to incite his wrath would most likely not live to see the sunset.

Because Sunstreaker was _pissed_.

* * *

Sideswipe hid in the vents, hoping his brother would not find him. He was really regretting having that paint trap dump on his highly narcistic twin. But it wasn't really his fault! He was trying to get Jazz, but he didn't count on his twin being there too! Now there were two mechs running around the Ark out for his energon. The "cherry on top" of this whole fiasco was the fact that he had put superglue in the paint as well, causing Ratchet to have to create a special solvent to get it off. The only problem was that the solvent would strip both layers of paint, sending the currently sparkling pink bots to a body shop for a repaint. Sideswipe knew that Sunstreaker would give poor Ratchet a lot of grief if the solvent was not finished fast enough and a slagged off Ratchet on his case was truly terrifying.

He whimpered, knowing his brother would not go easy on him either for this latest slight. A snarl beneath him announced the presence of said brother. He almost stopped his intakes as he waited for his twin to pass under. Silence still hung below and he wondered if he was gone. Unfortunately, Sunstreaker knew exactly where his brother hid, having used the ducts several times as hiding places. Crouching, he sprung at the vent in the ceiling, managing to break it open as he went. He clawed his way in to the vent, searching for his wayward twin. Instead, all he saw was Sideswipe's aft as he scrambled into the maze of air ducts and vents of the Ark. Sunstreaker sent out a comm. to Jazz:

:He's in the airducts headed to the engines:

:On mah way:

* * *

Sideswipe crawled for his life. He could sense his brother's presence right behind him, the anger thrumming through their bond scaring the slag out of him. Sunstreaker couldn't kill him without killing himself right? It was a theory that was yet to be tested and it appeared that Sunstreaker was about to test it for himself.

A sudden flash of pink down another duct causes him to really start panicking. Of all the bots on board, the Twins had a serious respect for only a handful. One of them just so happened to be Jazz. Most bots only saw the cheerful TIC, while the twins had been on enough missions with Jazz to know that he had not become the head of Special Ops for nothing. He could be as deadly and ruthless as the Twins themselves, slipping from the persona of a happy-go-lucky mech to quiet and deadly in a split second.

Rounding a corner, Sideswipe crawled headlong into a sparkling pink comet. The collision took him by surprise, sending both mechs tumbling until the red twin found himself beneath an angry, pink saboteur. A blue visor glared down at the hapless prankster beneath it as Sunstreaker barreled into view. Craning his neck, Sideswipe just managed to see the stormy faceplates of his brother. Looking back to Jazz, he smiled nervously, trying to worm his way into the saboteur's good graces. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Both pink mechs looked ready to kill, something that was quite normal for the usually gold twin, but was an extremely scary look for the generally affable TIC.

"What can I say Jazz? Pink looks really good on you. Same goes for you Sunshine." The dark scowl on Sunstreaker's face turned murderous before Sideswipe realized his mistake. It was _never_ a good idea to use nicknames with Sunstreaker when he's this angry. The last thing the idiotic prankster saw before he was rendered unconscious was a magenta-hued rocket colliding with his helm.

* * *

Sideswipe woke with a groan, feeling like a ten-ton train had hit him. Not a good feeling at all. He opened his optics to find the rec-room spread out below him, filled with the off-duty mechs as they chatted and joked with their comrades. A sudden thought entered his mind. Why were they all down there while he was up here? Realization struck like a thunderbolt. A squeak of surprise and fear left his vocalizer as his predicament became clear. He glanced at his aft to see Ratchet's artistic weld marks keeping it snug to the flaming orange ceiling. Like a tidal wave, embarrassment swept through him to join the other emotions reeling through his processor. To further their revenge, Jazz and his brother had stripped his paint past the primer to only show the dull gray metal beneath. Sure, most thought that Sunstreaker was the vain twin, but in all honesty, Sideswipe cared almost as much for his paint as his narcistic brother. To see the loss of his normal ruddy hue in front of all the mechs on the _Ark_was quite the blow to his pride.

The rec room door opened and to his joy, in walked Prowl. He normally avoided the SIC, but now he couldn't be happier. "Prowl! Help me down! I got my aft welded to the ceiling and it was probably my brother and Jazz!"

Prowl calmly turned to the formerly scarlet troublemaker, declaring in his usual emotionless voice, "no, Sideswipe, I am afraid I cannot. I am considering this your brig detail. After a week, you will be sentenced to the usual tasks. Until then however, you will be stuck up there and maybe you will learn a lesson." Turning, he grabbed a cube of energon from the dispenser and left the rec room and a very stunned Sideswipe.

* * *

Later, Optimus Prime stepped into the rec room with Ratchet to each grab a cube of energon. The leader of the Autobots glanced at the new rec room decoration hanging from the ceiling before turning to Ratchet. "I have a feeling you helped with our new chandelier."

Ratchet sent his Prime a quick smirk, "Indeed I did. That idiot needed to be taught a lesson."

Optimus simply nodded, grabbed a cube, and headed out the door. He sent a quick comm. to Sunstreaker and Jazz, congratulating them on a revenge well executed.


End file.
